


Talk Boring to Me, Baby

by kingoriginal, Vearth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Future Senator Alexander Lightwood, M/M, Power Bottom Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingoriginal/pseuds/kingoriginal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/pseuds/Vearth
Summary: If Alec hadn’t known about his mother's plan to strengthen their families’ ties to the Herondales, in order to secure Alec’s seat in the Senate, he would have been surprised at her approval of Jace. As it is, all he can do is agree to her request to straightening connections between their families...Even if this isn't exactly how Maryse intended for things to happen.





	Talk Boring to Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleefulfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/gifts).



> Written for @gleefulfan as part of the first Jalec Squad's JalecGiftExchange. You wanted smutty fun, hope we delivered on it *wink wink* 
> 
> Other works on my tumblr http://dnteverdoubtme.tumblr.com/

“Anyone else bored out of their mind?”

Alec didn’t need to turn his head to know who had come up to his table, as the voice was more than familiar to him by now. Jace Herondale was many things: handsome, charming, spontaneous, funny... but one thing he was certainly not, and that was conventional. Somewhere next to him Alec heard his mother chuckling into her glass of champagne. If he hadn’t known about her secret plan to strengthen their families’ ties to the Herondales, in order to secure Alec’s seat in the Senate, he would have been surprised at her approval of Jace’s behavior. He was sure that she would not have tolerated a statement like this coming from him or even Isabelle. But the grandson of Supreme Court judge Imogen Herondale certainly had privileges and leeway Alec could only dream of.

Someone who met Jace on one of these events might have assumed that he was the classical example of a boy born into a rich family: spoiled rotten and arrogant to the last strand of his golden hair. They could not be further away from the truth. Until recently, Jace had lived from one foster home to another and spent most of his time hanging out in bars in questionable areas of the city. Only a few months ago Imogen had found out that her late son Stephen had left behind a child in the system. She took Jace under her wing as soon as she found out about him, but there were things one only ever learned with time. So the reason for his misbehavior was not obnoxious self-importance but rather an actual lack of good manners (and perhaps the state of mind to torture oneself with tedious social rituals like attending high society fundraisers).

“I think that might be their business strategy,” Alec replied, putting his own glass on the table they stood at, untouched. He hated champagne. “Bore everyone to a point where they sign a check just so they can leave early without a bad conscience.” Jace snorted and Alec found himself smiling faintly at the sound of it. “I heard the raffle is about to start. I think I’ll go and see if I get lucky tonight,” Jace announced, emptying his glass in one go and placing it on a passing waiter’s tray. “Why don’t you go with him, Alexander?” Maryse chimed in and Alec felt his heart beat a little faster. “We bought a few tickets. I’d like to wait here for your father, but you could keep Jonathan company until it’s time for dinner.” Alec gave his mother a forced smile and a stiff nod before turning to Jace. “Gladly.”

Jace navigated them through the crowd with surprising expertise and speed, making Alec wonder if he was used to being around a bunch of people. Maybe he spent a lot of time at rock concerts. He certainly looked like the type, even if he cleaned up well. A good chunk of people had already gathered in front of the stage where they would announce the lucky winners in a few minutes, but Jace walked straight past them. Alec frowned but followed him, remaining quiet until they were out of hearing range. “Where are we going?” he asked, throwing a look back at the stage where woman in a sparkling red dress held a large glass bowl filled with colorful paper tickets. The crowd cheered. Alec turned back just in time to stop before he ran right into Jace, who had come to a sudden halt. “What--?”

Before he knew a firm hand closed around his tie and pulled him into the men’s bathroom. The door fell shut behind them, blocking out the cheering and clapping from the event hall and dipping them into sudden silence. Alec found himself pressed against the inside of the door, staring at Jace who looked right back at him. Only now, he noticed that it wasn’t actually silent in the bathroom. Somewhere in the back there was slow, classical music playing. Jace’s lips spread in a smile, his eyes shining with the hint of mischief that Alec had grown to love. “I don’t like raffles very much,” Jace said nonchalantly, while his fingers worked on opening Alec’s tie and the top buttons of his shirt. “I want to make _sure_ I get lucky tonight.”

“How did anyone ever fall for your charms?“ Alec wondered out loud, the way his eyes darkened as Jace tugged his shirt from inside his pants already beginning to answer the question. They shouldn‘t be doing this, he shouldn‘t be allowing it to happen, but from the moment his and Jace‘s paths first crossed at a dinner last than a month ago one thing had been clear: when it came to Jace Herondale, Alec had no power at all. _How did anyone ever fall for him?_ “I don’t know,” Jace chuckled warmly, reaching inside Alec‘s pants and curling his fingers over his hardening length. “You tell me.” The challenge came in the same rhythm of the lazy strokes of Jace‘s wrist and while Alec did wish he could provide some sort of witty comeback his thoughts simply melted into an unbecoming string of curses.

Jace was only too happy with the effect he had on him. “That‘s what I thought,” he smirked devilishly, pressing close in order to lick a stripe up Alec’s throat, his breath warm as he spoke close to his skin. “So...” Jace started, his tone so casual one would hardly think he was jerking Alec off as he spoke, “Is it just me or has your mother suddenly become a fan?” Alec honestly didn‘t know what was worse, the way Jace twisted his hand as he asked or the fact he actually expected an answer. Opening his lips at first only resulted in a drawn out groan, his head falling back into the wooden door with a dry thud Alec barely even registered. Jace seemed unbothered by his reaction, or the lack of one, his pleasure in rendering Alec speechless a not-at- all kept secret. Only a month of this and it had already become his favorite sport.

“Seriously though, what happened to poorly educated? Uncultured? Miscreant! That was my favorite...” Jace needed no incentive to continue, each adjective punctuated by a kiss that trailed lower over Alec‘s collarbone and made it hard for him to come up with a proper answer. “Are you just going to list your qualities?” Alec inquired, damning whatever sense of propriety he had held on to so far and pushing his own pants and boxers down his thighs. It was a terrible idea, not for the way it exposed him (that Alec would only worry about much later), but because it gave Jace the room to stroke him even better. And Jace would be damned if he didn’t take and use every inch Alec gave him, pumping him into full hardness and chuckling as he felt him leak, the pre-cum only making his moves sleeker. One stroke, two, and then his fist was clenching tight at the base of Alec’s cook, his smirk razor sharp. “Only until you answer me.”

 _Fuck_. The epithet was the only word Alec could think of clearly, his mind otherwise momentarily and _blissfully_ blank. Alec really shouldn’t be talking about this, but he knew he would spill the truth even before the words left his lips. It was just the effect Jace had on him. “The tax reform I helped draft is going up to vote next week,” Alec admits at last, “She thinks having the Supreme Court’s judge support could help it pass--” Another stroke from Jace’s hand whatever words would have come next got diluted into a moan instead. To say the blond looked utterly pleased would have been an understatement. Alec thought he might be offended, considering he just owned up to his mother’s ulterior motives, but Jace had lived through far worse than some uptight lady that thought he was only as good as his connections. At least now he _had_ connections. As it was, all Jace really cared about right then was watching Alexander Lightwood fall apart. “I love it when you talk boring to me,” he teased, tugging at Alec’s loose tie and pulling him into a dirty kiss.

Somewhere behind the door, the sound of approaching steps could be heard and it reminded Jace that they were still in a somewhat public place where someone could walk in at any time. For him, it only made the whole thing ten times hotter, but his lover was all about propriety and while Jace was all about breaking the rules, he knew better than to push Alec too far. At least not all at once. Pulling at Alec’s tie again he dragged the man away from the door, guiding him far too willingly into one of the bathroom stalls. The gesture reminded Alec of the fact they were somewhere public to begin with, his cheeks flushing becomingly as he tried not to trip over his lowered pants and watched Jace close the door after them, engulfing the two in the illusion of privacy.

When he was pushed forward with gentle force Alec did little to protest and sat down on the toilet lid as Jace clearly wanted him to, the smooth surface cold against his bare skin. Jace smiled. He slowly slid his fingers along Alec’s tie before letting go of it and lowering himself on his knees. The small moan that escaped Alec’s lips as Jace leaned forward and took him into his mouth simply couldn’t be helped. Jace was hot and wet around him, his movements teasingly slow, while his hands stroked up and down Alec’s thighs. Alec could see drops of saliva running down his own shaft and he swallowed dryly at that. He wanted to reach out, grab Jace’s hair and make him stay there, go faster, _anything_. Instead, he held on to the toilet seat for dear life, his knuckles as white as the porcelain as he willed his body not to give up too soon.

The disappointment Alec felt when Jace pulled away was almost physical, his cock left glistening wet and painfully hard. “Jace…” Alec mumbled with no real question or statement in mind, too busy watching the blond get up to open his belt and pants. The smooth fabric slid down Jace’s legs as soon as he let go, revealing creamy white legs as well as the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Alec swallowed again, his throat feeling as dry as sand. He probably shouldn’t be so surprised by this, and yet-- Jace was visibly aroused, his cock standing proud - and perfectly at eye level with Alec. As if he had read his mind Jace put a hand to Alec’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Eyes up here,” he said with a wink.

The blond took a step forward then, stepping out of his pants with one leg while letting them hang around the other. Alec didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Jace sat down on him and straddled his hips, their erections brushing against each other. He bit his lip and for the umpteenth time asking himself how Jace could be so casual and nonchalant in a situation like this. Nimble fingers picked up where they had left off what felt like hours ago unbuttoning Alec’s shirt, taking their sweet time with it. Ever so often Jace would move in his seat, rubbing their hardened members together until Alec felt just about out of his mind. _Finally_ , the shirt was open, Alec’s chest exposed to the heated air inside their bathroom stall. Jace smirked at him and Alec couldn’t help himself. He caught his lips in a kiss that could only be described as _hungry_ , all clashing teeth and tongue.

Suddenly the noise of someone opening the door and walking into the bathroom made Alec freeze. He pulled away from Jace’s lips with a quiet wet noise, staring at the door of their stall as if he could see right through it. Outside someone whistled a tune and the noise of water revealed that they were washing their hands. For a while Alec was too focused on stressing about the stranger and the thought of being caught to notice that Jace was moving in his lap. He should have known better than to ignore Jace, at least that way he would have a chance of not moaning out loud when he felt him sink down on his hard member, hot and incredibly _tight_. Alec’s head fell back, hitting the tiled wall with a quiet _thud_ as he bit his tongue so hard he thought he tasted blood. He swore he could feel Jace’s body vibrate with a chuckle.

But Jace didn’t stop there. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that he was trying to get Alec to break his silence when he started moving on him faster and faster, holding on to Alec’s shoulders for balance. Soon he was panting breathlessly in Alec’s ear, and not even while worrying that the person outside would hear them could stop Alec from admitting that it was ridiculously hot. At that point the best Alec could do was holding on for the ride. And so he did, putting his hand flat against the stall wall and praying his sweaty palm wouldn’t slip as the other one dug into Jace’s hip. His whole body slipped a little lower on his seat, forcing Jace to change his angle and making both of them gasp. Beyond the door the bathroom was utterly silent and Alec prayed that whoever had been out there had just left.

While the two of them chased their release, Jace’s hands were like claws on the back of Alec’s neck, his thighs tense as he pushed himself up and down in Alec’s lap with the most mesmerizing movements. “Touch me,” he demanded, and Alec was only too quick to comply. His hand was tight on Jace’s cock, jerky motions aided by sweat and precum and yet struggling to keep up with the pace of Jace’s hips. They did try to be quiet, but the sound of their harsh breaths filled the small space nonetheless along with the dirty smack of skin on skin. Whoever happened to come into the room then would have no doubt of what was going on in the stall on the back, and Alec was honestly past the point of carrying. Jace did that to him. Whenever they met, however their paths might cross, he got Alec to lose his mind and any semblance of composure he had with nothing more than a dirty smirk and a flick of his wrist.

Right then and there he had him all over again, wrapped tightly around his finger, Alec’s only concern being getting him off. He thrust back against every push of Jace’s hips, touching him in tandem and breathing in the scent of his skin, face buried in the crook of Jace’s neck. There was a tattoo there, only part of the intricate black design visible over his shirt’s collar, and Alec mouthed at it, muffling his heavy breathing into skin and fabric. He almost felt like begging, though he wasn’t sure what for. “Are you going to come for me?” Jace whispered teasingly, making it clear exactly how aware he was of the power he held over Alec. “Yes…” Alec breathed out in response, his palm sliding so much on the wall he had to slap it back into place. “Yes!” The sound echoed inside the bathroom and, in turn, Alec didn’t even realize that he was speaking out loud. So what if they were being a little loud? Their shaky breaths growing into hoarse moans as they approached climax, Jace’s name a prayer on Alec’s lips as he jerked him into completion.

Jace’s come felt hot on Alec’s skin, a white streak painted over his abs that felt as dirty and thrilling as it looked. It pushed Alec over the edge, nearly as much as the tightness of Jace’s muscles, literally milking his orgasm out of him in their quivering. Alec wished he had been silent, but in truth he moaned as he came, pressing his mouth against Jace’s shoulder as his body shuddered with the ripples of pleasure. Every time they did this he lost his mind to it and tonight it was no different, though it was probably the riskiest encounter they’ve shared so far. The fact alone should horrify Alec, but some of Jace’s recklessness seemed to be rubbing off on him, either by acquaintance or through the constant proximity of their bodies. If dumb courage was a disease, then Alec was its willing carrier.

Jace’s hands found Alec’s cheeks, gently guiding him into a kiss that was both passionate and soft. When they pulled apart there was a smile on Jace’s face that had no trace of mischief or devilry in it, only pure affection - and something that couldn’t be described as anything but happiness. Alec felt his heart melt (He was so far gone). He breathed in sharply at the sudden cold when Jace got up and off of him. Jace left behind a bit of a mess but Alec hardly had time to realize it, mesmerized as he was by his own sticky white mess that was now slowly dripping down Jace’s legs. The blond leaned back against the door, with his lazy smile, messy blond hair and Alec’s cum running down his thighs he was the very image of _seduction_.

Alec’s body moved before his mind registered it and he found himself down to his knees on the floor. His hands came to rest on the back of Jace’s thighs as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his hip bone. Looking up at him, Alec’s heart skipped a beat when mismatched eyes met his own. Jace reached down then, running his fingers through Alec’s hair, briefly but gently, the touch soft enough to make Alec’s skin tingle. Reaching to his side Alec gathered some toilet paper in his hand to wipe away the mess he’d made on Jace, but felt a soft tug at his hair when he moved to clean his _own_ chest. He got up then, tumbling a little towards Jace once he stood.

Immediately Jace’s hands were on him, buttoning his shirt back up and covering the proof of their indecency. “Keep it,” he teased, “Something to make you think of me when you take a shower later.” Alec knew Jace was back then, his smile nothing but mischievous once more. In a matter of seconds, Jace had pulled his pants back up and dressed himself, standing up on the tips of his toes and sealing Alec’s lips in a quick kiss. “I think I’m going to go and see if I won something after all,” he announced, barely giving Alec enough time to pull up his pants before he left the stall and disappeared. Not without winking at Alec on his way out. Of course not.


End file.
